A Witty Ditty
by Chichiri12345
Summary: This is just a little ditty about the Suzaku Seishi.......random jokes.......rated PG for *hints* of sexual content.....nothing explicit or hardcore...plz R & R....thanks! ~Chichiri


…:::Just for a previous note, I'm not too sure if the Seishi have to be virgins, but I will just pretend that they have to be for the purposes of the story…..please R & R….this is just random humour that I thought of in anime club….please forgive my spelling…..spell check doesn't exactly know Japanese names, either do I….enjoy!! ~ Chichiri ~ :::…  
  
I do not own Fushigi Yuugi, I am just using the characters in a funny situation.  
  
  
  
1 A Witty Ditty  
  
One day, the Seishi and Miaka were walking down the street, when they realized, "When are we going to call Suzaku no miko??" They thought long and hard, when Mitsukake said, "Why don't we go to Taiitsu-kun and get her to help us? They all agreed and went to Mt. Taikyoku to see Taiitsu-kun. They got there, and they were surrounded by nyah-nyah. They nyah-nyah went up to each of them and healed their bumps and bruises. After the nyah-nyah had released them, they went into Taiitsu-kun's chamber. As they came in, Taiitsu-kun came floating towards them on her floaty-ribbon thing. Hotohori stepped forward, and told her what they were going to do. She nodded her head, and began the ritual. As she was about to start, she spoke up and said, "Are all of you virgins?" Miaka, Hotohori, Tamahome, Nuriko, Chichiri, Tasuki, Mitsuikake, and Chiriko looked at each other very strangely. She didn't really notice that, so she began at the start of the line.  
  
"Miaka, are you a virgin?" asked Taiitsu-kun  
  
"What are you, stupid? I need to be a virgin to call Suzaku….although I don't know how I know this, no one ever told me…."  
  
"Oh, right"  
  
"Hotohori, what about you?"  
  
"Of course not!! I've been waiting to get in Miaka's pants ever since I saw her…." Said Hotohori, later nodding his head.  
  
Then, Miaka asked, "Tamahome, why do you have a little vein popping out of your forehead?"  
  
"It always happens when I get annoyed, or mad" said Tamahome  
  
"Oh yeah, you're right!"  
  
Next, Taiitsu-kun went to Tamahome.  
  
"Well, what about you?"  
  
"I have two women fighting over me, I don't know why I still am a virgin…"  
  
"That's great…." Replied Taiitsu-kun  
  
Then, Taiitsu-kun floated over to Nuriko.  
  
"I already know the answer…." Said Taiitsu-kun right away  
  
Nuriko's fist was shaking, and he had a vein popping out of his forehead.  
  
Then, she floated over to Chichiri.  
  
"Well, are you a virgin?"  
  
"Of course!! I have been a monk all of my life! I am dedicated to my work….I would never betray my vows!!! I will remain abstinent…. I would never betray my brethren… I will remain faithful to my people.. I will never bet….." Chichiri continued to ramble on….  
  
"I just asked if you were a virgin!!" answered Taiitsu-kun  
  
"Oh, right! Sorry….." replied Chichiri sheepishly  
  
Then, she went over to Tasuki.  
  
"Well, what about you?"  
  
"I have been hiding out in a hideout of thieves for the longest time….I asked for that for my birthday….but could they get it for me? Noooooooooooo….."  
  
"Ooookaaaaaaaay….."  
  
After that, she moved to Mitsukake.  
  
"Well, what about you?"  
  
"Are you kidding? I'm too ugly to ever get a woman….boo hoo hoo…"  
  
Mitsukake began to cry.  
  
Then, she moved to Chiriko.  
  
"Well Chiriko, what about you?"  
  
*)Silence(*  
  
"Where is Chiriko?" yelled Taiitsu-kun.  
  
"There he is, in the corner" sobbed Mitsukake.  
  
Then, Nuriko spoke up, "Why are there lines, a swirly ghost-thingy, and a bunch of sweat-drops all around him?"  
  
"I don't know…." Replied everyone else.  
  
"Umm….." said Chiriko putting his fingers together and bending them repediatly.  
  
"OH MY GOD!! YOU ARE ONLY 13!! TEACH ME YOUR WAYS!!" yelled Mitsukake bowing at his feet.  
  
"I guess I was just….lucky?" said Chiriko in a small voice.  
  
Then, out of nowhere, all of the Seishi, Miaka, and Taiitsu-kun started laughing, although nothing was really funny at all.  
  
  
  
~*%THE END%*~ 


End file.
